


Thrones in Chicago

by B4548



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff and Angst, Jonerys, Multi, No Smut, chicago-game of thrones crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B4548/pseuds/B4548
Summary: This fanfic puts the characters from Game of thrones into Chicago. Cops, firefighters and doctors, they are heroes in a different sense. It’s mainly Jonerys centered





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview of the important characters in the fic and their lives before the story starts. If anybody wants to recommend a character who could fill a role, leave a comment and I will have a look.

CAST:

**Snow household (main POV characters)**

  * Jon Snow: age 29, married to Daenerys Snow



Detective (second grade) in intelligence unit& second in command

Son of Fred (deceased) and Lyanna (deceased) Snow, adopted son of Ned and Catelyn Stark

Adopted brother of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon Stark (biological cousins)

 

  * Daenerys Snow: age 28, married to Jon Snow



ED physician in Emergency Department at Chicago Med

Daughter of Aerys (deceased) and Rhaella Targaryen

Sister to Rhaegar and Viserys Targaryen

 

  * Ghost: age 4, white husky



Jon bought him as a present for Dany on their first wedding anniversary. As they are both on shift quite a lot, Dany’s mother often doggy sits him for them.

  


They have a very strong marriage of 5 years, and have been with each other since university where they met in Jon’s second year, and her first. Jon (20) was studying criminology and Dany (19) was studying. They met at a lecture for people interested in the emergency services, and it was as close to love at first sight as possible. They have no previous relationships before that, and have only ever been sexually intimate with each other, as they both found it difficult to find somebody they could trust in that way. (I don’t know if this story will have any cheating or that kind of crap in here with other relationships. It probably won’t. What I can promise is that Jon and Dany will never cheat on each other in this fic, they are 100% loyal and trusting to each other).

Jon’s biological parents Fred and Lyanna were murdered by Roose Bolton and his gang when Jon was 5, right in front of his eyes. His father had a price on his head as he was scheduled to testify against the Bolton’s in court. Roose wanted no witnesses and left Jon to one of his men. The man didn’t have the stomach to kill him, so he knocked him out and left. Jon was later found by detective Davos Seaworth, who took him to the hospital and reconnected Jon with his mother’s family. Davos remains an important person in Jon’s life, and they currently work together in the intelligence unit. Jon earned the medal of valour, for taking a bullet intended for Davos, so Davos’ family have felt indebted to him ever since.

 Despite being traumatised by the death of his parents, Jon has a great relationship with his family (including Catelyn), and is particularly close to Robb and Arya. Jon is extremely protective of those closest to him, especially Daenerys who is the most important thing in his life, and he would give his life for her in an instant. Keeping her safe is always his priority. He is best friends with adopted brother and fellow detective in the intelligence unit Robb Stark.

Jon is the most promising cop to come through the ranks in recent memory and is respected by everyone. He previously worked in Vice which is where he met fellow detective Daario Naharis. The two of them have a heated rivalry which continues to intensify every time they see each other. He is well renowned in particular for foiling a terrorist by the name of Illyrio Montapis from killing hundreds of people with a bomb at the Navy Pier, as well as killing renowned serial killer and rapist Qyburn.

He is currently second in command at the intelligence unit and seen by many as the best detective in Chicago. This reputation which he has earned at such a young age, has made the FBI show a huge interest in him, though Jon has rebuffed them at every opportunity.

He is very happy with his life, but his parent’s death still haunts him. The Bolton gang was never found in Chicago again, but Jon knows they are out there, and off the clock he spends time trying to get closer to justice for his parents, which is long overdue.

 

Daenerys had a pretty good childhood, despite the troubles her family went through in the past. Her father was abusive towards her mother and brothers, but died shortly after Daenerys birth, so thankfully she was sheltered from him unlike her brothers. After the death of her father in a drink-driving incident, she and her family had a great life following his death and are very close. The exception to this is the relationship between Daenerys and Viserys. While they don’t dislike each other and get on fairly well, Dany can’t stand the way Viserys tries to act above everyone else, and Viserys is slightly resentful towards Dany, because of the attention she took away from him in regards to their mother.

She is an extremely talented Doctor, capable of recognising problems and conditions that most people would take years of studying to be able to recognise (she is a real nerd, straight A student). She’s best friends with Margaery Tyrell and Missandei Narth who she has known since childhood, and both of whom work as nurses in the ED.

She loves Jon more than anything, which makes her a bit paranoid when he’s on shift, as she constantly needs to check in with him to know that he’s safe. She knows that Jon is haunted by his parent’s death, so she helps him when he occasionally looks into the Bolton gang, even though she doesn’t have a clue what to do, her being there helps Jon immensely.

  


**Stark Household**

  * Ned Stark (minor character): age 59, married to Catelyn Stark



Owner of manufacturing business in Winterfell called Stark and sons

Father of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon, adoptive father of Jon Snow

Son of Rickard and Lyarra Stark

-Brother to Brandon, Lyanna (deceased) and Benjen

  


  * Catelyn Stark (minor character): age 57, married to Eddard Stark



Volunteers at local charities in Winterfell

Mother of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Adoptive mother of Jon Snow

Daughter of Hoster (deceased) and Minisa Tully

Sister to Lysa and Edmure

  


Winterfell is a small town 1 hour to the north of Chicago. The Starks have lived there for as long as History will tell us. Ned and Catelyn met in their early twenties, through their parents who were very close friends. They were very close friends to Jon’s parents Fred and Lyanna (Ned’s sister). Lyanna and Ned had a relationship stronger than anyone else in the family, so when Fred was preparing for his testimony Lyanna made Ned promise to look after Jon, if the worst should happen. Of course Ned and Catelyn agreed without question, and they accepted Jon with open arms, and love him as if he was their own. They haven’t heard from Ned’s oldest brother Brandon in years, after he left for Texas for reasons nobody could fathom. Ned and Benjen are very close, and as Benjen works as a cop in Chicago, he takes special care to look after Ned’s children in the city. The relationship between them and Catelyn’s family is frosty to say the least, after disagreements they ensued after their father’s death. Ned and Catelyn love Daenerys as one of the family because they see how much happier Jon is with her, than he was before.

 

  * Robb Stark (major character): age 29, in relationship with Margaery Tyrell



Detective in intelligence unit

 

Robb Stark and Jon Snow were best friends since they learned the concept of friendship. They both wanted to be cops from a very young age because they were inspired by their Uncle Benjen. They went to University together where they shared a flat until Jon and Dany got a place together, and are now partners in the intelligence unit at District 21, more commonly known as Castle Black. Robb was Jon’s best man at his wedding, and in turn Jon was meant to be Robb’s best man at his wedding to Talisa, but unfortunately that relationship didn’t work out and the wedding was called off.

Whilst he doesn’t have the same renown as Jon, Robb is an extremely good detective in his own right, and is a well valued member of the intelligence unit.

He now lives with his girlfriend Margaery, who het met through Jon and Dany, in a house just 2 minutes away from Jon’s. The two couples are extremely close and enjoy spending time together, often at the bar Wildlings, which is run by Tormund, a firefighter and close friend of Jon and Robb’s since childhood.

 

  * Sansa Stark (minor character): age 24, single



Fashion designer in Chicago

Sansa is a lady through and through, and is completely dedicated to becoming a leading name in the fashion industry. She likes nothing more than fancy parties and dinners, where she can meet fashion entrepreneurs and people who will advance her career. Despite appearing very outgoing and sociable, Sansa is quite careful about who she gets close to, after being in an abusive relationship with Joffrey Baratheon. Whilst Jon and Robb made sure Baratheon got locked up, she hasn’t been in a relationship since, as she finds it very difficult to trust. She is very close to Daenerys who she considers an older sister, as well as Margaery who always talks to Sansa about her fashion. She is so dedicated to her work that she doesn’t have a lot of time to go out with friends and family.

She currently lives in a flat with her sister Arya. Despite the rocky relationship they had when they were younger, the two of them are now very close.

 

  * Arya Stark (major character): age 22, single



Paramedic on Ambulance 61

Arya is the complete opposite of Sansa. A tomboy by nature who always preferred to play Football with Jon and Robb, rather than dress up with her mum and Sansa. She currently lives with her sister Sansa, and after Sansa’s abusive relationship with her ex, Arya is extremely protective of her, as are Jon and Robb. Whilst she resented Dany at first, for taking all of Jon’s attention, she soon grew to love her as a sister. She hasn’t had a serious relationship, just a lot of casual flings, but a certain cop might change that. She is a party animal who likes to spend her free time at bars and clubs throughout Chicago, especially Wildlings which is the social hub for everybody from Castle Black, the Wall and the ED.

She works at Firehouse 51 as a paramedic and loves her job. Despite that Arya is an adrenaline junky and is currently training to be a firefighter.

 

  * Bran Stark (minor character): age 19, single



At University of Chicago, studying Astronomy

 

  * Rickon Stark (minor character): age 14, single



At high school in Winterfell

 

Bran is very busy at University, and because of his dedication to his studies, is rarely seen by his family. He is a polite young man, with a promising future, and is well liked by all. Rickon is your standard high school kid with no responsibilities or worries. He is close to all of his family, particularly Daenerys who he has known since he was 4 and has been like a mother to him. He often goes to stay with Jon and Dany in the school holidays.

  


**Targaryen household**

The whole Targaryen family now live in Chicago after previously living in Dragonstone. Rhaella and Viserys made the move 5 years ago, after Jon and Daenerys got married.

  


  * Rhaella Targaryen (minor character): age 66, widowed, single



Helps with local charities, and looks after ghost when Jon and Dany are on shift

Mother to Rhaegar, Viserys and Daenerys

 

Rhaella is an extremely kind and caring woman who treats everybody well, and values family above all else. She suffered through a terribly abusive marriage, and was relieved when Aerys died, because it meant her family could finally live in peace, and she was scared of how Aerys would treat Daenerys. Her children are everything to her and she is very protective of them because she doesn’t want them to go through the same kind of life she went through. She loves Jon and Elia as if they were her own children, and was thrilled when Jon asked her and Rhaegar for their blessing to marry Daenerys. Her greatest fear was of Daenerys being stuck in an abusive relationship, similarly to her own, but Jon erased those fear within her. Rhaella takes great pleasure in looking after her grandchildren when their parents are busy, as well as ghost who is often left with her when Jon and Dany are both on shift.

She lives at home with Viserys.

 

  * Rhaegar Targaryen (minor character): age 44, married to Elia Targaryen



Works as a prosecutor in the DA’s office

Father of Rhaenys and Aegon

 

  * Elia Targaryen (minor character): age 42, married to Rhaegar Targaryen



Owns bakery called Martelli’s with her brother Doran

Mother of Rhaenys and Aegon

 

  * Rhaenys Targaryen (minor character): age 7



At elementary school

 

  * Aegon Targaryen (minor character): age 5



At elementary school

 

Rhaegar is like his mother, a very caring man whose main interest is taking care of his family and putting criminals in prison. He and Daenerys are very close, with him trying to take on the role of father that he never had.      He was the one who gave Daenerys away to Jon at their wedding and couldn’t be happier with the man she choose as her husband. He gets on very well with Jon, the two of them often play golf together and also work very closely as Rhaegar often takes cases from the intelligence unit, and has to co-ordinate with them to make sure he presents evidence accurately and effectively. He and Viserys have a pretty normal relationship. They aren’t particularly close, but they love each other as most brothers do.

Elia is a loving wife and mother who is loved by everyone she meets, and her bakery is extremely popular. She made Jon and Dany’s wedding cake, and is very close to Daenerys.

Rhaenys and Aegon re both loved by everyone in the Targaryen family. They like spending time with their grandma, but more than anyone they like to spend time with their uncle Jon and aunt Dany, who adore them, as well as ghost who is very protective of them. They recently got back from a trip to Disney World with Jon and Dany and loved every second of it. Aegon is also close to his uncle Robb and regularly goes to Chicago Bulls game with him and Jon.

 

  * Viserys Targaryen (minor character): age 34, single



Unemployed

 

Viserys is a bit of a mess. He’s the most distant member of the family, and can’t be asked to get a job. He doesn’t particularly like Jon or Elia or many people for that matter. He goes partying all the time, yet nobody really knows what he gets up to.

  


**POLICE**

**Intelligence unit:**

  * Sergeant Jaime Lannister (major character): age 42, was married to wife Betty who died 7 years ago



In charge of Intelligence unit at Castle Black

Father of Leon Lannister

Son of Tywin and Joanna Lannister

Brother to Cersei Baratheon (twin, NO INCEST) and Tyrion Lannister

 

Sergeant Jaime Lannister is one of the most controversial characters in this fic. He’s loved by the police at Castle Black, and is one of the most respected and feared cops in Chicago.

He lost his wife in a tragic burglary attempt that went wrong. He was on shift at the time and wasn’t there to protect his family, and has never forgiven himself for his wife’s death. And neither did his son Leon who at the time was just 13 years old, and became a mess after his mother’s death. Leon is currently in Statesville prison with a few months left on his sentence for drink driving that resulted in the paralysis of a young girl. Jaime tried to cover up the incident to protect his son, but ended up coming to odds with firefighter Tormund Wilde, who demanded justice for the girl. Jaime would do anything for his son and started making threats to Tormund. It got so serious that Jaime ended up hiring a couple of thugs (though his connections to gangs, during his days in the gang unit) to beat the shit out of Tormund.

This is how he came to meet Jon Snow. At the time he was 25 and had only been a detective for a couple of months, so nobody thought he could put away a veteran of the department. (At the time Jaime was known as a “dirty cop”. However that was just a ruse so that he could put away big targets, though nobody knew at the time). Tormund trusted Jon as they had been close friends since middle school, and Tormund didn’t trust anyone else to get the job done. Jon managed to get Jaime on tape admitting to his crimes, and put him away for 4 years in Statesville. Jaime respected Jon greatly, and after getting let out 2 years early and somehow made sergeant of the intelligence unit, his first move was to hire Snow, who has been his second in command ever since.

The intelligence unit doesn’t exactly listen to protocol very well, with Lannister’s unit pushing the limits of the law, in order to keep Chicago safe.

Jaime is now respected by everybody for the work he’s done to keep Chicago’s streets safe, including the firefighters from the Wall. Jaime works tirelessly to secure the safety of Chicago and make his late wife proud.

 

  * Davos Seaworth (major character): age 54, married to Marya Seaworth



Detective in intelligence unit

Father of Mathos and Steffen Seaworth

 

His first priority has, and always will be his family. Marya and Davos have been marries for 26 years and have twin sons Mathos and Steffen, who are both 20 years old and are currently in the police academy. Davos has never been one who seeks power so has been reluctant to try and rise through the ranks, and is happy being a detective for the intelligence unit.

He’s been a Chicago police officer for 30 years and a detective for 22, and has had a decorated career. He is known to keep tabs on aspiring officers in the police academy, as developing the next generation of police officers has always been one of his top priorities.

24 years ago, Davos was on patrol and responded to a “10-71” (shooting). On arrival at the scene he saw 3 bodies, 1 child and 2 adults. The parents were both dead, but Davos saw the kid was in bad shape and couldn’t wait for an ambulance. His partner stayed at the crime scene, while Davos took Jon Snow to the hospital. 24 years later and he and Snow are working in the same unit, and they have a very close bond with Jon even taking a bullet intended for Davos. Despite Snow outranking him and taking charge when Sergeant Lannister is absent, Davos is the first person he’ll come to for advice.

 

  * Jacob Grey AKA Greyworm (major character): age 28, engaged to Missandei Narth



Detective in Intelligence unit

 

He’s lived in Chicago all his life, and was raised by a cruel foster family after his parents abandoned him at birth. He has no knowledge of his family and doesn’t care to find out, as he’s found a family in the police and his fiancée Missandei. When he was 16 he joined the police cadets so that he’d have somewhere to go, when he couldn’t stand being around his foster family, or the gangs that occupied his neighbourhood. He became determined to become a police officer, if only so that he could prevent kids from having the kind of childhood he had.

He met Jon Snow and Robb Stark at the police academy when he was 21, and became fast friends with them. At the age of 25 he became a detective and spent a year and a half working in Narcotics, to try and keep drugs off the streets of Chicago. After Sergeant Lannister and detective Snow started the rejuvenation of the Intelligence unit, Snow recommended Grey, and soon enough he became a vital part of the unit. He earned the name Greyworm after a 2 month long undercover assignment he had, while working in Narcotics. He has advanced sniper training, and those skills are often utilised in hostage situations.

He met Missandei after Jon and Dany set the two of them up, and they have a wedding date, only 1 month away. Despite his troubled upbringing Grey knows how to make the best of a situation and is known as the life and soul of the party.

He part owns a boxing club and gym which is often used by people from Castle Black, The Wall and the hospital.

 

  * Val Wilde (major character): age 32, single



Detective in Intelligence unit

Cousin to Tormund and Ygritte

 

Her last name is testament to her character as she’s a tough, no shits given cop who is quite terrifying when interrogating suspects. She’s already had 5 disciplinary hearings in her career, and 3 suspensions, and they are not likely to stop. She was recruited to the Intelligence unit because of Jon’s recommendation, but causes Sergeant Lannister s lot of problems with her no shits given for protocol attitude. Despite Lannister running the unit his own way behind the scenes, Val does the same but makes no point in hiding it, often causing Snow and Lannister to come to her defence.

She is one of 4 owners of the bar Wildlings, the others being Tormund, Ygritte and Pyp. She has a strong relationship with her cousins, particularly Ygritte who has been her closest friend since childhood. She’s good friends with Jon and Dany, having known Jon since childhood, as she and her cousins were raised in Winterfell.

 

  * Gendry Waters (major character): age 25, single



In the police academy, soon becomes officer assigned to Intelligence.

Son of Robert Baratheon and Sarah Waters

Half -brother of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon

 

He’s hot-headed and cocky, but shows good potential which incites Davos to recruit him straight from the academy into Intelligence. He’s liked around the district, all though his cocky attitude at going straight into Intelligence often earns him a bit of scorn from the more experienced officers in the department who have worked for much longer and not been given the same opportunities. He’s friends with all his colleagues and works closely with Davos who has taken him under his belt.

He’s the son of Robert Baratheon, the Alderman of the district in which this fic takes place. Gendry resents Robert for not supporting his mother, who had to work 2 jobs to care for Gendry and worked her ass off to help him get to University where he studied Criminology. He’s been working his ass off in training so that he can support his mother, who has been diagnosed with Alzheimer’s at the age of 62. He hasn’t had much time for relationships due to training, but this could soon change.

 

  * Sam Tarly (major character): age 30, married to Gilly Tarly



Technical analyst in the Intelligence unit

Step-father to Little Sam Tarly

 

Sam is the backbone to the Intelligence unit. Whilst he isn’t officially a cop, he is a civil worker employed by the CPD. He met his closest friends at university when he was getting beaten up by Raast and his group of friends. Jon, Robb and Tormund beat the shit out of them and Sam quickly became close friends to them. When Jon opened up to Sam about the whole Bolton gang, death of parent’s thing, Sam took it upon himself to help Jon. With his amazing technical know-how, they found out together that Roose Bolton had been spotted by cops in New York, but ended up escaping. Jon was thankful to Sam as that was the first headway he had made, while looking for his parents killers.

Sam had 2 jobs at various computer companies but never enjoyed them. That is until Jon, invited Sam to show his skills off to Jaime Lannister, which ended up in him becoming the technical analyst to the unit.

He met Gilly through a case, where she had been a victim of sexual assault. She had a new-born baby boy, and after Sam looked after her at the police station, she decided to name the boy Sam. They married 3 months later with Jon as his best man, and are very close to him and Daenerys.

  


**Uniformed police:**

  * Sergeant Brienne Tarth-Wilde (minor character): age 40, married to Tormund Wilde



Desk Sergeant at District 21/ Castle Black

Mother to Mance and Renly

 

To criminals who walk through the doors of Castle Black she is as cold as steel. But to her colleagues, she is a trusted friend and boss. However she is their boss first and their friend later, so she is firm and strict to the cops under her charge and commands authority. She and Sergeant Lannister are in charge of District 21, reporting directly to commander Stannis Baratheon, who is in control of districts 20, 21 and 22. She is very close friends with Jaime Lannister, as they were partners in the gang unit. She is now stuck at a desk after getting shot in the hip 5 years ago, but she makes that desk a fortress and commands the district with complete authority. Now and then she will go out into the field to help with situations that require a more experienced outlook.

Despite Tormund being 9 years younger than Brienne they were drawn to each other immediately when they met at Wildlings, and have been married for 3 years. Their first child is named after Mance Rayder, Tormund’s godfather and boss at the firehouse. Their second son is named after Brienne’s former partner who died in a shoot-out 15 years ago. Their marriage is strong, but there is tension in it, regarding Jaime. Brienne wasn’t with Tormund during the whole incident, but she trusts Jaime with her life, and while Tormund trusts Jaime, he certainly doesn’t like him.

 

  * Drogo Khal (minor character): age 29, (Gay in this fic and we like him. Not a serial raping, slaving psychopath)



Police officer at Castle Black, sometimes called up to help Intelligence

 

To people on the street Drogo is the toughest and scariest police officer they could ever have the displeasure of meeting, but to his friends he’s just a big softy, with a kind heart who is protective of his friends. He is a close friend of Dany’s, as well as Margaery and Missandei, as the 4 of them were best friends at high school in Dragonstone, after Drogo and his dad moved there from Hawaii. He has a very good relationship with his partner Doreah Lys, and the 2 of them have been partners for 3 years. He is close friends with everybody in Intelligence, especially Greyworm. He is currently preparing to be Grey’s best man at his wedding, as well as planning his bachelor party. He practises stand-up comedy in his free time, and regularly performs at Wildlings.

 

  * Doreah Lys (minor character): age 26, single



Police officer at Castle Black, sometimes called up to help Intelligence

 

She is a dedicated cop, who is determined to make it to Intelligence. She is close friends with Drogo, and along with Pyp and Grenn, are Sergeant Tarth’s best patrol officers. She is good friends with Val, as well as many of the people from Chicago Med, including Daenerys.

 

  * Grenn (very minor character): age 31



Police officer at Castle Black

 

  * Pyp (very minor character): age 27



Police officer at Castle Black

 

  * Eddisson Tollett (very minor character): age 34



Police officer at Castle Black

 

  * Halder (very minor character): age 25



Police officer at Castle Black

  


**Other Police**

  * Daario Naharis (minor character): age 32, single



Detective for Internal Affairs

Son of Harry Naharis

Daario is a very good cop, and used to be an integral part of the Vice unit at district 20. That is until he left Vice for Internal Affairs, for the sole purpose of one day being able to fuck with Jon Snow. He has one major problem, he’s a prick. His father is the deputy DA of the district and is known to be one of the best prosecutors in Chicago. He holds massive influence, and uses that to help his son rise through the ranks of the Police, and he is now a detective second-grade. Daario has no problem simply waving his father’s name around to get what he wants, which why he is not very respected among fellow policemen. He used to work with Jon Snow, and whilst the two of them never liked each other they managed to work together. That is until Jon Snow started getting all the attention and was being labelled as the most “promising cop in Chicago”. Nowadays the two of them can’t stand the sight of one another. To make matters worse Daario also managed to earn the hatred of Robb Stark, after he slept with Robb’s fiancée at the time, Talisa. He also tried to get Daenerys to sleep with him, but all he ended up getting was a black eye and being kicked out of Wildlings. He is incredibly unpopular wherever he goes.

 

  * Benjen Stark (minor character): age 52



Detective in the gang unit

  


**CHICAGO MED**

  * Arianne Martell (minor character): age 31, single



-Head nurse in the Emergency department

-Daughter of Doran and Mellario Martell

-Sister to Quentyn and Trystane Martell

She is in charge of the day to day running of the Emergency department, and she is exceptionally good at her job. Whilst outside of her job she is a fun out-going person who loves to hang out with her friends, at work she is completely focused on making sure the ED is working as smoothly as possible. She is very close friends with Daenerys, Margaery and Missandei. She’s known Daenerys for over 15 years as her aunt is married to Dany’s brother. She was a bridesmaid at Dany’s wedding.

 

  * Margaery Tyrell (major character): age 28, in a relationship with Robb Stark



-Nurse in Emergency Department

-Sister to Willas, Garlan and Loras Tyrell

 

She has been best friends with Dany and Missandei for as long as she can remember, and both she and Missandei were the maids of honour at Dany’s wedding, as she couldn’t choose between them. She is an extremely good nurse, however she has started to feel that she could make an even better Doctor. She is extremely close to her grandmother Olenna, and makes sure to visit her at least twice a week. She feels a lot of gratitude towards Olenna as she was the one who inspired her to become a nurse, and she also paid for Margaery’s school fees. Her brother Loras is a resident ED doctor at the hospital and the two of them are very close, though she is slightly jealous of Loras and gets pissed off when he asks for help, because she knows she would be the better doctor. She has been with Robb for a year and a half and their relationship is very strong, she’s secretly hoping that he’s planning to pop the question soon. She loves being just 2 minutes away from Dany and Jon, as the2 couples are extremely close.

 

  * Missandei Narth (minor character): age 27, engaged to Greyworm



-Nurse in Emergency Department

 

She grew up in Dragonstone with her massive family, who lived in pretty crappy conditions with just enough money to get by. Despite her humble background, she had a great childhood and made lifelong friends in Dany, Margaery and Drogo. She met Grey through Jon and Dany and is very excited to be marrying him in 1 month.

 

  * Jorah Mormont (minor character): age 52, twice divorced, single



ED doctor

 

He had a very troubled youth after his mum overdosed on heroine when he was 4. His dad was in the army so was barely at home anyway, so he and his 2 year old sister Maege lived with their grandmother for most of his childhood. These troubled beginnings made Jorah very driven and ambitious, and he ended up joining the army when he was 21. He served for 7 years, until he was honourably discharged on mental grounds. He was left with PTSD, which led to him becoming an alcoholic, and resulted in him having 2 failed marriages. At the age of 35 he didn’t have much to live for. But after doctors saved his grandmother from a horrific heart attack, he decided to go to med school, and nowadays is a very well respected doctor. As well as this he gives up a lot of his time to volunteer at a shelter for army vets, which has helped him to get a handle on his PTSD. He has been a mentor to Daenerys for a few years, and believes she has incredible potential. (He has no romantic feelings towards her).

 

  * Loras Tyrell (minor character): age 26, single



Resident ED Doctor

 

He’s a very talented and well liked doctor, despite his very cocky nature, which can rub some people the wrong way. He’s gay and that has caused a lot of problems for him, because despite his friends and siblings knowing, he’s never found the courage to come out to his parents, which has distanced their relationship considerably.

 

  * Theon Greyjoy (major character): age 30, single



ED Doctor

Son of Balon

Brother of Yara

 

He’s been close friends with Jon and Robb since childhood in Winterfell. After he moved out of his home with his abusive father, he lived with the Starks for a couple of years, and treasures the family he found in them. He has recently reconnected with Yara, who finally forgave him for abandoning her to care for their father on her own. He was dying from prostate cancer at the time. He’s a good doctor who works closely with Daenerys. They are friends but often come into conflict, when they have a disagreement on treatment.

 

  * Barristan Selmy (minor character): age 62, single



Head of Psychiatry

 

He used to be in the army and fought in the last few years of the Vietnam War. This left him with severe depression, which he still has today. He found that studying Psychiatry actually helped him deal with his own depression, and he wanted to use that to help other people. He is particularly close to Daenerys and his protégé Myrcella, who he is hoping will one day take his position.

 

  * Myrcella Baratheon (minor character): age 25, in a relationship with Trystane Martell



Psychiatry Resident Doctor

Daughter of Robert and Cersei Baratheon

Sister to Joffrey and Tommen Baratheon, as well as half-sister to Gendry

 

Myrcella is the complete opposite of her mother. She is kind, caring and sympathetic, which were the main reasons for Dr Selmy offering her the Psychiatry Residency. She is the only one of her siblings who has reached out to Gendry, and the two of them are quite close. She’s close friends with Sansa, but feels slightly at blame for what happened to her at the hands of Joffrey, despite Sansa not blaming her in the slightest.

 

  * Ellaria Sand (very minor character): age 50, married to Oberyn Martell



Manager of ED

Mother of Tyene, Nymeria and Obara

 

  * Asher Forrester (minor character): age 33, single



Trauma surgeon

 

  * Oberyn Martell (minor character): age 55, married to Ellaria Sand



Cardiac surgeon

Father of Tyene, Nymeria and Obara

  


**FIREHOUSE 51 AKA THE WALL**

  * Mance Rayder (minor character): age 58, married to Dalla Rayder



Chief of Firehouse 51

Father of Aemon

 

  * Tormund Wilde (major character): age 32, married to Brienne Tarth-Wilde



Lieutenant of Truck 81

Father of Mance and Renly

 

He was held back a couple of years at school, which is what led him to becoming very close friends with Jon and Robb. He treasures their friendship as well as Sam’s and considers them family more than anything else.

He loves being with Brienne and loves that she’s an older woman, because it means she cares for him when he’s crap at taking care of himself. He has a lot of respect for the cops at Castle Black, despite his frosty relationship with Sergeant Lannister.

 

  * Sandor Clegane (minor character): age 40, single



Lieutenant of Squad 3

 

Half of his face was burnt to a crisp when he as younger, in an incident with his brother that was covered up by his parents. After this traumatic event Sandor dedicated his life to making sure people didn’t have to go through the same pain he did. He’s dedicated to his job, but reluctant to rise through the ranks, as he doesn’t want to deal with, in his own words “political cunts”

 

  * Ygritte Wilde (minor character): age 30, single



Firefighter on Truck 81

Cousin to Tormund and Val

 

  * Orell (very minor character): age 34



Firefighter on Truck 81

 

  * Meliee Asshai (very minor character): age 42



Firefighter on Truck 81

 

  * Magnar Thenn (very minor character): age 39



Firefighter on Truck 81

 

  * Beric Dondarion (very minor character): age 45



Firefighter on Squad 3

 

  * Thoros Myr (very minor character): age 41



Firefighter on Squad 3

 

  * Anguy (very minor character): age 35



Firefighter on Squad 3

 

  * Jaqen H’gar (very minor character): age 38



Paramedic on Ambulance 61

  


 


	2. STATUS UPDATE

First of all I would like to apologise to anyone who had wanted to read this story.

I’m not really a writer and the inspiration I had for this story was very short lived, so I will not be carrying on (starting) this fic.

HOWEVER, I would personally love to see a fic like this written and if anybody wants to use my preview as a starter I would be more than happy for them to take over my story, but I would like them to correspond with me and share their general ideas for the story so that I could see how it would turn out, but other than that they would have complete freedom with it.

If you are interested then email me, my email is in the notes at the bottom.

I’d quickly like to thank those who left comments complimenting the work and I’d like to apologise again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My email: b4548@yahoo.com

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated


End file.
